Feelings
by Loo Lupin
Summary: "I have feelings, don't you?" COMPLETE. Dedicated to Alice D. Lupin


**Feelings**

Hello there! This is Bianca Di Angelo. I know that this should be a study about feelings or everything I've ever felt, but it's kind of hard, don't you agree? Talk about feelings it's hard, but talking about _your_ feelings are just too complicated much harder. **That's why**; I'm going to talk exactly about it: _My feelings_.

Think about it: You and the person you like, alone, in the same room, alone, declaring yourselves the enormous and gorgeous love you feel about to each other, alone… So, what do you think? I thought about it, and guess what? I blushed and I couldn't stop thinking about _him_: **Gabe Smith**.

Oh, you know teacher. I shouldn't be talking about my fall for him, at least not to you. But I'm talking about my feelings, right? And he's, kind of, the thing it's on my mind part of my day. _The most_ part of my day. The part I'm not sleeping or at school, or… No! Wait! I think most of him at school, because I study with him! Well, not really. He studies in the class _A_ and I study in the _F_ .Whatever, he's always in my mind, that's it.

PLEASE, **do not tell to teacher Lucy Smith about it**. I know he's her son, but… She (KIND OF) hates me! Or, at least, I think she does. I don't know, really. I kind of like her, yes, but like a good mother, praying for her son, she doesn't like me. I guess it's _because I like her son_. Besides, don't tell her because not even HE knows about me. I mean, we've already talked, but just… Not really, do you know? It's just… Not really.

Once I'm saying everything about feelings, I wish to say: I love my family, my friends, my BFF's friends – Alice Greengrass. Alice, teacher, and it's not gossip, Alice is liking, well… GABE'S BEST FRIEND! Uh um… Yeep, Benjamin, "the B".

And _once_ we're talking about this two, I've got a real friend who is totally crazy about soccer. Not totally crazy, but she likes, loves. We – Alice and I – found out **they** like too! Alice hates, I have no problems, but when we told her, Lorraine, she's got mad at them. Really. She doesn't even know them! – not that **I **do, BUT… - Lorraine loves a soccer team, Santos, but the guys are… To be clear, they like the other one. It's the kind of "enemy", according to Lorraine. I don't care, but she – teacher, she doesn't study here, so, you don't know her – said to me: Try hard to date with this guy! You both, actually! If they began to date with you, I'll meet them and we'll fight because of our team, so… DATE SOON! – Yes, Lorraine is insane. But I like her, it's almost impossible not do that. She looks like AGNES from that movie "Despicable Me". And she totally can do that cat's face. You know, Shrek. I, when I watched the movie for the first time, though it was **so** impossible to do that face, but she does! Perfectly!

**Now**, it's time to tell you… WHY "B"? For Ben it's easy, uh? But Gabe is actually "R" for us. Let me explain. If we choose "G", people would think about **Gustavo**, the most boring person I've unfortunately meet. "A"? Too ordinary, it could be anyone, even you, teacher, _sorry_. "B"? Obviously, Ben is right here to prove it. "R"? We had no reasons to say no. So we stopped thinking of; we've found the lyric for him. The special one!

After all this, I guess I told you lots of things, uh teacher? I hope my grade will be an A. After all these lyrics too…

Goodbye, then. Happy – what's coming next? – Birthday for me!

With love,

Bianca Di Angelo

PS. Teacher Amy, can you help me with teacher Lucy? She looks nice, sometimes. But I still need help. XXXXOOOO.

**AUTHOR:**

I am a Brazilian girl, so don't blame me for writing wrong, please. I'm just trying to work with what I know, so, that's it. I'll post other things soon.

By the way, I'm Lorraine in this fanfiction, LOL. I'm not that egocentric, still I have these things – according to my friends – but my name is not really Lorraine, I just like this name.

This is dedicated to my friend, Isabella and her BFF, Bia. Bianca Di Angelo was the way I've found to say this to them, and Bia is Bianca=D Don't worry, Isa. Next is yours.

XXXOOOO

Lorraine Loo Lupin


End file.
